


Why this love is special

by ILoveDeepStories



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Give me ideas too, Hype this plz, I love them so much I dont care, Still heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDeepStories/pseuds/ILoveDeepStories
Summary: Hi if you're reading this, THIS IS URGENT, please hype this and give me ideas because I love  Taeyeon and Baekhyun so much.





	Why this love is special

Hiii please consider supporting this and giving me ideas! Thanks!


End file.
